


You are jealous, aren't you?

by LauraElizaStilinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03A AU, The Hale Pack - Freeform, peter is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale
Summary: Stiles and Jackson, have always been at each other throats. But why? Maybe it's not hate that fuels their anger to each other?





	You are jealous, aren't you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as my need to spread more Stackson love. ENJOY!

 

His mother once told him, that meeting your soulmate could change your life for the better or for the worst.  
Claudia Stilinski was a woman with a peculiar view of things, the kind of woman that was always against the masses, way forward for her time, looking to the future.  
And she tried to raise her son the same way. So when it came to the talk, she knew how to handle it.  
She didn’t only explain Stiles they way people would reproduce, she would also explain him, that in the world there were lots of people that loved differently, people that could love someone of their same sex, or both, or someone that was transitioning between sexes.  
Claudia Stilinski already knew the existence of the sexuality spectrum, thank to her wide friendship connections she had when she was in college and after that, till she met John Stilinski.  
An extremelyhandsome and tall man, with a big heart but with conservatives values, that always clashed with Claudia’s libertarian ones.  
Though they loved each other the pair always tried to pass on their son, their own view, thus Stiles could use both when he would have grown up, and made the right choice having the full view on any situation.  
  
Claudia respected his husband’s view on love. John always stated that Love, the one with the capital L was something pure, transcendental, something that poet would define given by the god and therefore divine.  
  
But not for the half italian - half american woman that had stolen the heart of the golden deputy boy.  
She always told Stiles to never perceive love as something abstract and untouchable, she always reminded Stiles, in words suitable for a growingchild, that love was also mom and dad fighting over something, trying to make the other listen to their point, because they cared.  
  
Her death washed anything away. Stiles grew up, and as the typical american boy, he developed a crush on a gracious beautiful girl, who didn’t correspond his attention.  
  
Then a bite, full moon, werewolves, kanima, alpha pack, he had changed.  
He figured out more and more about himself and finally he had found out that his interest for Danny Mahealani, wasn’t only out of curiosity. He was bisexual, gay or queer. That was what the internet said. But most importantly he liked boys, hence he was not purely straight.  
  
That led to minor freak outs, that led to big ones, that led to drunk sessions and then a full revelation to the sheriff and his friends.

 

First dates,first time, then first break-up. He had lived the full cycle.  
  
ThenJackson Whittemore happened.

After leaving Beacon Hills after the events with Gerard, Stiles had somehow made peace with the fact that both guys never understood each other, and as he grew up and matured , he realised that they should have put their childish hate behind their backs.

  
So it was not surprise on his part, when the kanima boy came back from the UK, the sheriff’s kid, offered truce, working on having a mutual respect relationship with him.  
  
First hang out, first pack meeting, first coffee, first movie night with the pack, first dinner out with Scott, Lydia and Allison.

Then the anniversary of his mother’s death.

Then the blossom of their love. That started out with a big fight.

 

 

“There is no way we are going to let them in. We need to attack them” Jackson thundered to the other guys, sat around the wide living room in Derek’s renovated house.

Derek nodded silently,along with Allison and Isaac, all of them agreeing with the lizard boy.  
“See? That’s why we always get attacked. You always think with your stupid head instead of letting me handle this. If we ask for a meeting, we might sort it out withjust handshake!” Stiles replied back, almost yelling, hands flailing in the air as he tried to prove his point.  
Erica and Boyd looked at each other, exchanging a knowing smirk, while Isaac who was sat on the floor, his back on their legs, stared at the fighting pair with grin, enjoin the spectacle before him.  
  
“Can you two calm down and let’s talk it out like normal civilised persons” Lydia intervened, standing up from his spot, between Allison and Scott, fixing her skirt, and pushing her hair back to her shoulder.  
“Fine by me, but it’s Stilinski that’s being a moron” Jackson replied crossing his arms, as a defence mechanism.  
“So now I am back to being Stilinski? You’re just an asshole, you have not changed..” Scott was quick to interrupt him “ Can we let Lydia continue with what she was saying?” He asked before nodding off to the strawberry blonde girl, who nodded back,thankful for the boy’s help.  
Both Stiles and Jackson were glaring at each other, the short girl rolled her eyes before sighing “They invaded the Hale territory and sent a message. Peter already advised it’s better asking for a meeting, we should first see if we can avoid any troubles.”  
  
“Exactly my point” Stiles exclaimed sounding almost desperate “ But herenobody listens to me”.  
“Well we know that you want to have a meeting because well…you’re having a private meeting with one of their beta”Erica jumped in with a sly smirk.  
“Just because someone is giving you any attention it doesn’t mean we should allow them to kill us all” Jackson continued with a sneer.  
  
“Okay first all, I have had plenty of people giving me attention and second of all…that’s not why I want us to have a meeting with them!” the human yelled back, slapping a hand on the seat, where he was seating in.  
“Ok, this needs to stop” Derek rose from seat. “This meeting is dismissed. Let’s clear our head and tomorrow morning we will decide either to accept or not their offer” the alpha explained. And after that he left going upstairs. Peter nodded to all of them with a smirk before leaving as well, using a theatrical manner with his hands, to announce his departure.  
  
Everyone agreed expect for well Stiles, who was visibly fuming “ You guys are making a big mistake, but don’t listen to me as always" he grunted, that everyone minus Jackson found somehow funny.  
They all scattered in group, and unfortunatelythe sheriff’s kid had come to the Hale house with Jackson’s car.  
Being a Stilinski, it also meant to be proud and never stop doing what you believed.  
  
So when the group of misfits left the house, headed to the three cars, Stiles mumbled a short “ See you tomorrow guys” and parted for his way, walking away, intended to go home.  
“Stiles you don’t really think to go home walking right?” Scott called , throwing his arms up, exasperated while Allison shrugged unimpressed.  
“Boys are such children”Erica commented spotted by Lydia and Allison, who hummed.  
“Well it’s time to leave let us know how Stilinski will go home” the blonde continued before grabbing the tall black boy arm and pulling the tall curly haired boy with her.  
Isaac, Erica and Boyd parted their ways to go the latter’s car, smirking and saluting to the other pack mates.  
  
While Jackson was standing in the parking lot, still staring at the figure of the boy, who was slowly walking away.  
“Are you going to do something or you’re going to stand here for the rest of the night?” Lydia asked, pursuing her lips into a small frown as she waited for a reply.  
Scott and Allison were at her back, also waiting, but also minding their own business, lost in their couple-isa world.  
  
“ Why should I? He’s still a pain in the ass. I am not going to beg Stilinski to get in my car” the lizard stated, looking back at the other girl, arching his brow to dare her on giving one of her sassy reply.  
  
The girl though seemed giving up on the entire situation “ You know what?” she exclaimed, shaking her had unamused “ It’s up to you, I have stuff to do” she explained before patting his cheek andcalling for the couple “ Scott, Allison bring me home”.  
  
The aforementioned couple exited from their love trance and soon bid their goodbye to Jackson before leaving on Allison’s car.  
  
Minutes passed and the lizard still didn't move, silently staring the walking figure, before he decided to move, letting out a soft “Fuck it” and going on his way.  
  
He reached his porsche openingand climbing in it in few seconds, turning the growling engine on as he rotate the steering wheel, to leave the parking lot.  
Speeding up, he finally caught Stiles, rolling down the window and moving to the passenger seat so the boy could hear him clear “ Get in the car Stilinski” he stated, voice thundering from the cockpit.  
  
The human rolled his eyes, hands in his pocket, as he kept walking unfazed by the lizard request mumbling “ Go away I don't need your ride asshole!”.  
The blonde jock grunted, snapping his handon the steering wheel before said again “ If you don’t get inside this car, I will make sure to make you enter it, with the force” he threatened, sometimes glancing to his front view, checking the road from any incoming cars to his way.  
  
Then he turned back “ Stiles if you don’t get inside the car, I will make you” the teen repeated stopping the car with a screech, waiting for the boy to follow his order.  
  
Stiles on the other hand keep walking but then he stopped. It was cold, he was tired, and also hungry. His house was far from Derek’s, almost on the other side of the town. Was it worth it?  
He debated wether going or not, but then decided to be reasonable and turned on his heels, rolling his eyes annoyed as he climbed into the car.  
  
Jackson sighed, a little bit relieved he made sure the other boy listened to him and started the car again slowly leaving the area.  
“What’s this smell?” Stiles asked, scrunching his nose and sniffing the air.  
“What smell?” the jock asked frowning, giving a side glance to the other.  
  
“Oh yes,it’s the smell of douchebag coming from you.” Stiles replied, with a smug, pleased with his joke.  
“Fuck off” Jackson retortedrolling his eyes as he made his way to the Stilinski house, clenching his jaw still pissed off about their argument.  
  
“Still don’t understand why you do not listen to me. I mean they are another pack, and they asked us for a meeting, we should act superior and give them the possibility to explain why they trespassed our territory.” Stiles explained thundered all of sudden, his pale white face filled with moles slowly colouring to red.  
“Because we don’t know them and we do not trust them. They might turn out to be like the alpha pack, the ones who tried to kill us remember ? Seriously I am questioning my sanity because I don’t now why I gave the possibility to our friendship, since you are an actual idiot” the lizard boy replied, monotone, almost bored with the argument.  
“They are not. Do you listen to me? Kevin told me that they are not like what you guys think. They need a place, a land, for few months until they can get back to their own. Their town was infested with hunters and they are asking us for help. And fuck off, you need me! You stinky breath lizard bitch.” Stiles explained, this time looking directly to the other boy, trying to make a point, this time lowering down his voice.  
  
“So now it’s Kevin uh?” Jackson sneered, arriving at destination, parking the car and turning off the engine. “First of all who says this asshole is saying the truth? You're human so you cannot hear if he’s lying or not. Also this guy is being really creepy always going around you. It seems sketchy and don’t call me bitch or I will kill you.” he concluded, crossing his arms with a scowl.  
Narrowing his eyes Stiles fired back “ Well thank you for reminding me that I am human asshat. I don’t need to be a creature to know when someone needs my help or not. And for your information Kevin is a good guy”. The boy scoffed, shaking his head before opening the car door, exiting the vehicle and slamming the door“ Thank you for the ride bitch.”  
  
“Oh no you did not slammed the door” the jock whispered, before he climbed out, slamming the door as well, following the sheriff’s kid, stopping him on the stairs of the house’s porch, “You know what’s your problem? Since you have been hanging out with this Kevin, you have started losing your mind. So what? Someone wants to tap your ass and you start believing any bullshits they tell you” the blonde yelled, pointing his finger at the other, in a threatening manner.  
  
“He’s fucking straight!” Stiles yelled backthrowing his hands up in the air, frustrated “ And for your information I am not a stupid shit that gives away his pack just for a good fuck!”  
he explained.  
“So he’s straight” Jackson whispered a little dumbfounded, and somehow looking embarrassed.  
“Yes idiot, he’s straight but I don’t know why that matters to you, we are talking about giving a possibility to another pack to have shelter in our land” he continued to say, visibly annoyed and confused by the lizard’s behaviour.  
“You’re such an idiot.” Jackson grunted, pulling at his hair, unable to say more as he stared with a heavy gaze at Stiles.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about you asshole” he yelled again before it hit him. His face slowly changed, realisation colouring his features.  
He didn’t know why but all of sudden he remembered his mother’s voice:  
  
  


                                                           “Love is also arguing and fighting. Because you fight only when you care.”

 

 

His grew wide and soon they were directed to Jackson, whom was now staring down the ground, hands in his pocket, glaring at the rock in front of his right shoe, shoulder hunched inside, jaw clenched.  
  
“Wait a minute…were you…were you jealous of Kevin?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to his side, as if he was intended to study Jackson, treating him like a new creature trying to memorise all of his movements.  
  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jackson replied, cheeks getting red, his breathing getting fast as he was slowly getting agitated “ Seriously StilinskiI am used to your shits but this time this has taken too far”.  
  
“Stop playing” Stiles interrupted him, his voice soft, almost as if he was begging him. “Just for once…be honest” he continued to say, his face now showing nothing but acceptance, eyes softening as he stareddown the boy.  
It disarmed the jock, who was shocked by the request, looking up at the human, mouth closed into a tight line, remaining silent for awhile, studying him, trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
“ This can end in two ways” Stiles started saying, as he moved, descending the few rungs that divided him from his friend.  
“Either you tell me what this was really about and then I can kiss you or you can tell me to go fuck myself, I enter the house and we forget what happened, and tomorrow we’ll get back to our weird hate-love friendship we got going since you are back”. the human explained, standing in front of Jackson, arms crossed as he arched his brow, lips pursed into a frown, as he waited for any reaction, visibly nervous almost on the verge of one of his usual freak outs.

“Do you ever shut up?” the Whittemore boy asked with a sneer, big scowl on his face, unable to say more, to think or to act. He was petrified, he didn’t knowwhat to do next and that fucker wouldn’t stop talking and being ..cute.  
Yes ok, Stilinski was cute. But he was sure as hell nobody was going to hear it from him, that was sure.  
And those eyes, those big brown bambi eyes that could make him do anything, were now torturing. And how about those rosy lips? Those plump and soft looking lips that he wanted to bite so much. What the hell was happening to him?  
“I cannot stand your face” he growled softly before he grabbed the boy’s hips, pulling him closer and assaulting his mouth, kissing and biting it softly.  
Stiles on the other hand, was smirking as the childish behaviour but soon he gulped, not expecting the sudden movement, shriek of surprise muted by the kiss, eyes wide as he was letting the other boy kiss him in shock.

 

It was happening, hell it was happening.

Jackson pulled back, shocked as well, looking wide eyed at Stiles, checking for any reaction, panting trying to catch his breath, feeling his heart hammering his ribcage.  
The other male was panting and looking wide eyes as well, swallowing thickly, his fingers going through his lips as if he still didn’t believe it before a smirk slowly formed in his mouth as he whispered.  
  
“Well Kevin is a better kisser than you”.  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes pulling away and made his way to the Porsche, raising his hand and giving the middle finger at his back leaving a laughing Stiles, who called for him, “Oh come on, I was kidding! Come back here you asshole!”.

  
He climbed in the car, a soft smile playing on his lips, staring at Stiles from the cockpit.  
The latter, smiled back, nodding and waving at him.  
  
  
Snorting the jock turned the engine and turned the car around to leave. Both boys cherishing the memory of that kiss, as new start, a new beginning, a ne-  
The noise of a text alert distracted the driver who promptly picked his phone up and groaned when he read the text that said:  
  
(Stilinski) I still think we should have a meeting with the stranger pack.  
  
That boy, he was going to be the death of him.


End file.
